Birds' Bet
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: A training exercise and a dare lead Robin and Black Canary into a fun situation for both of them. Complete smut. Request from Nightwing96


Dinah moaned as Dick's hands rubbed her thighs, his lips kissing along her collarbone. It had started as a simple one-on-one training session. Dick pushed off her loose black vest. He himself was only wearing his boxers now. Her hands ran down his well-toned chest. His hair smothered her face, the alluring smell filling her nostrils.

It had been gentle ribbing at first, and then had turned into a dare. She'd dared Dick to prove he was as good as his mentor Batman. He'd obliged but not in the way she'd expected him to. Dick reached to undo her bra. She wanted to stop him, but only for a moment. Dick Grayson was so young but so hot, she needed him.

Dick had been Robin for a long time now and Dinah would be lying if she claimed she hadn't thought about him a little bit... Her breasts rested in the palms of his hands and his fingers were gently rubbing the nipples. She moaned out again.

Dinah and Dick had duelled for a few minutes before Dick had chosen a new strategy to prove himself. Then he'd pulled her into a kiss. She'd gone bright red but soon eased into it. He'd lowered her onto her back and pressed himself up against her, his hands roaming her body before finding her thighs.

Dick's crotch was pressing against Dinah's inner leg. She couldn't see clearly but it felt pretty big. His slender fingers hooked the sides of her training pants and rolled them off, then pinched the revealed white knickers and pulled them off also. He broke off the kiss and slid himself down until his face was level with her vagina. His mouth ducked forwards.

Dinah's eyes snapped shut and she moaned out louder than before as he sucked on her clit testingly. She entangled her small hands in his black messy hair as he sucked her off. His finger poked into her pussy and she gasped. He pumped in and out a few times with a smirk, savouring each noise she made before removing it and sending his tongue in again.

She cupped his face and brought him up again. He understood and nodded, silently tugging down his boxers. His penis pressed at her entrance and she nodded to say she was ready. He slid it inside. He held his hips still for a moment as she caught her breath. Dick's finger twirled a strand of her dirty blonde hair playfully until she placed her hands on her butt cheeks and pushed downwards.

His hips grinded against hers and he thrust into her hard. His soft hand gripped her smooth thigh, lifting it gently. It wrapped around his waist and the other leg soon came up to join it. His hands placed themselves softly on her ass, squeezing lightly. She leaned back and he licked at her boobs, encircling her nipples, his pelvis still rocking into her.

Dinah could feel his erratic breathing on her skin. A part of her brain relaxed at this sign she wasn't the only one going out of her mind. Dick picked up the pace as he got closer to his climax. It was as if he was losing control, his dick pounding harder, his hands squeezing tighter, his tongue getting more rapid. His hips crashed down into hers and she almost called out.

His lips dropped her boob and connected with hers again as his hands pushed at her ass, pushing her hips up to meet his. In the final stretch, Dick's pelvis grinded into hers as hard as it could, his cock growing even larger inside her as it approached its finish. He let out a grunt as Dinah rubbed his chest, then a slight moan as she tweaked his nipples. She pressed harder on his nipples and he spanked her lightly. Dinah gave a slight smirk. Her hands trailed down his back and gripped his butt.

Dick groaned as she worked his ass-cheeks and rolled over so she was on top then spanked her harder than before. She took over the work, rolling her hips against his forcefully. As she rode him she squeezed his ass with one hand and rubbed his nipple with the other. He let out a low groan then rolled over again, slamming her into the ground with his penis and screwing her as hard as he could.

It was the third spank that set off her orgasm and her orgasm that made him cum. Their faces scrunched up as he exploded inside her. Sitting up on top of her, he caught his breath, watching her chest rise and fall rhythmically. "Have I proven my point?" he asked with a grin. "Hell No!" Dinah said grabbing his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. "You've got round two first..."


End file.
